Alone
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Sam is alone now, but he has to continue on.


Title: Alone

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing/Characters: pre-Sam/Gabriel, Sam, Crowley

Rating: PG

Words: 1,433

Spoilers: 7.23

A/N: This is my very first Supernatural fic, it was inspired by the season finale. The dialogue from the beginning is taken directly from the episode, but that's all. Hope you all like it anyway!

Summary: Sam is alone now, but he has to continue on.

**Alone**

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked in a tone that almost seemed desperate, his eyes wide on the demon in front of him.

Crowley gave a sort of shrug as he inhaled, as if he was having a difficult time in answering, not that this was true in the least. "That bone… has a bit of a _kick_." The demon said as he glanced at the large human before him, "God weapons often do. Should put a warning on the box." He said with a bit of a hiss at the end.

"Where are they, Crowley!" Sam yelled more then asked, his horrified gaze unwavering as he continued to stare at the creature.

"Can't help you, Sam." Crowley said, almost regretfully, before he snapped his fingers. Two large men, demons, appeared on either side of Kevin and took a hold of him, as if the boy would run away at any moment. As if he _could_ get away. Sam turned and took a few steps towards the demons, as if he could take them on all by himself with Crowley lurking behind him. He didn't quiet understand what the demon wanted with the boy. "Sorry Sam, Prophets mine." Crowley stated, but didn't sound sorry at all as he snapped his fingers and the demons, along with Kevin, vanished into thin air.

Sam glanced around, as if maybe they just vanished from his line of vision, as if he just needed to make sure, before he turned to the demon king with an angry expression flashing over his features, "You got what you wanted, Dick's dead, saved the world." Sam swallowed the bile that rose from his stomach at the words. He should be happy about that, shouldn't he? "So I want one _little_ prophet." Crowley continued with a gesture of how small he thought the boy was.

"Sorry moose, wish I could help." The demon said into the silence as Sam seemed like he was going to begin panicking right there, "You certainly got a lot on your plate right now." Crowley flashed the human a half sympathetic smile before he continued with a sort of finality.

"It looks like you are well and truly… on your own." With another snap, Crowley was gone and Sam was alone.

Sam's eyes scanned the black splattered room with a growing panic as he looked anywhere that he could in hopes that Crowley was wrong and that his brother and Cas were perfectly alright and hiding in the room somewhere. As it became more evident that the demon was, in fact, right, Sam's breathing quickened and his eyes pricked slightly. He had to use all of his will power not to break down and cry and scream and demand that someone give Dean back.

He forced himself to hold it together if only because Dean wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he cried. The girl comments wouldn't end. So Sam took a deep calming breath and swiped at his eyes a few times with his sleeve, he was _not_ crying! Sam had a job to finish. Like Crowley said, the Leviathans were just monsters to kill now. With Dick dead, they didn't have a leader so they should be easier to get rid of. So Sam unsheathed his machete and left the building.

Two weeks later found Sam driving down the interstate in the seat usually occupied by Dean. He had retrieved the Impala and fixed all of the broken glass. It hadn't been hard, Dean had taught him how to, after all. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and loosened as he listened to music that he usually hated, but it was Dean's. His brother would have been pissed if he found out that Sam was listening to something else in his Baby.

If Sam ever found out where Dean went.

The younger Winchester didn't believe his brother was dead. He just couldn't. There was no proof that he was. Then again… there was no proof that he wasn't either.

Sam turned up the stereo at that thought. He now knew why Dean had done that all the time; it kept him from getting overwhelmed by his thoughts.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of an old motel and got a single room. He almost got a double out habit, but the empty bed on the other side of the room would have made it so much worse. So a single it was.

Over the last few weeks, things have been happening. Weird things. Not even normal Winchester weird, just plain flat out weird as hell things.

First, Sucro Corp was completely wiped off the map in a matter of days. It could have been Crowley, but Sam doubted it. The demon _had_ told him that Sam was the one to deal with that mess. So how did it just up and vanish like that? Actually, no. Vanished isn't the right word. More like it was _demolished_. Every single building owned by Sucro Corp was destroyed. Nothing was left.

Second, Sam's name was cleared. Everything that the Leviathan copy had done to make him one of America's Most Wanted was gone. It had vanished, all the records, all the videos, all the pictures. It was like some expert hacker took on the entire system just to take Sam out of it. Which was the only reason he could risk getting a motel room in the first place.

Third, and this one took the cake, all of the contaminated food was gone. It was like it never existed in the first place. Ironically, the first item Sam noticed was free of contamination was candy. Candy and sweets.

Something tickled the back of Sam's mind when he realized that, but he shoved it away. It was impossible after all. …Wasn't it?

He sighed and carried his bag into the motel before he went about checking his weapons, some of them were Dean's, but he couldn't part with them, to make sure that they were all in order. After that was finished, he plugged in the power cord of his laptop to let the thing charge. Who knows how long it had been sense the poor thing was allowed a full charge.

For a brief moment, Sam thought he could smell cotton candy and caramel, but it was gone as soon as he identified the scents. The brunette shook his head and went to take a much needed and well-deserved shower.

The next day, he noticed that it felt like he was being watched. A sensation he had nearly forgotten about from those never ending Tuesdays from forever ago. He squashed that thought; it was painful to think about. More painful then he thought it would be after so long. The feeling didn't go away.

It wasn't until a week later that something changed. Sam hadn't been able to find a hunt and was trying desperately to find something to keep his mind from dwelling on… _anything_ actually. He slammed his laptop closed and sighed dejectedly.

Then there was a familiar sound of feathers rustling that usually accompanied Castiel when he came and went. Sam didn't bother looking up. He knew very well that there was no one there. Over the past few weeks, ever since Dean and Castiel had vanished in Sucro Corp, he had heard that sound over and over again, only to see nothing at all when he looked up.

"Is that any way to treat your guest, Sasquatch?" Asked an amused voice that Sam would never forget.

Sam's head shot up and he stood, nearly upturning his chair in the process, and then he was frozen in the spot.

There stood the last man that Sam had expected to see, the last _angel_. He hadn't changed either. His light brown hair was still slicked back and teasing the collar of his jacket and his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with all the shades of gold known, and some unknown, to man. For a moment, Sam didn't know if he was dreaming or if it was reality.

"Do you know how hard you are to find, kiddo?" The angel asked casually, "It took me _weeks._"

Finally, Sam took a step forward and reached out for the shorter man cautiously, as if his hand would go right through the other, before he placed it on his shoulder.

"…Gabriel…" Sam whispered brokenly before he suddenly pulled the angel into a crushing embrace.

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me." Was all Gabriel replied as he wrapped his arms around Sam's larger shoulders.

He was there now. To stay.


End file.
